countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Indonesia
Indonesia 'is a country in Southeast Asia, between the Indian and Pacific oceans. The country shares land borders with Papua New Guinea, East Timor, and the eastern part of Malaysia. It is the neighbour of Singapore, Malaysia, Vietnam, the Philippines, Australia, Palau, and India's Andaman and Nicobar Islands. It is the world's largest island country, with more than seventeen thousand islands, and at 1,904,569 square kilometres (735,358 square miles), the 14th largest by land area and the 7th largest in combined sea and land area. With over 261 million people, it is the world's 4th most populous country as well as the most populous Muslim-majority country. Java, the world's most populous island, is home to more than half of the country's population. The country has abundant natural resources like oil and natural gas, tin, copper and gold. Agriculture mainly produces rice, palm oil, tea, coffee, cacao, medicinal plants, spices and rubber. Indonesia's major trading partners are China, United States, Japan, Singapore and India. Indonesia consists of hundreds of distinct native ethnic and linguistic groups, with the largest—and politically dominant—ethnic group being the Javanese. A shared identity has developed, defined by a national language, ethnic diversity, religious pluralism within a Muslim-majority population, and a history of colonialism and rebellion against it. Indonesia's national motto, ''"Bhinneka Tunggal Ika" ("Unity in Diversity" literally, "many, yet one"), articulates the diversity that shapes the country. Indonesia's economy is the world's 16th largest by nominal GDP and the 7thlargest by GDP at PPP. Indonesia is a member of several multilateral organisations, including the UN, WTO, IMF and G20. It is also a founding member of Non-Aligned Movement, Association of Southeast Asian Nations, Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation, East Asia Summit, Asian Infrastructure Investment Bankand Organisation of Islamic Cooperation. Description '''Indonesia isn't an Islamic country despite the majority being muslim. Indonesia had 6 official religion: * Islam (87.2%) * Christianity (9.9%); * a. Protestantism (7.0%) * b. Roman Chatolicism (2.9%) * Hinduism (1.7%) * Buddhism (0.7%) * Confucianism and others (0.2%) His mentality is a mix of being egoistic, nice and kind, stupid genius, honest, loyal, nationalistic, deeply religious, open minded yet close minded, fanatical follower of political figure, opportunistic, foreign culture lover, doubter, complainer, and blamer. 'are we truly Indonesian enough?' Appearance He wears everything available depends on how the artists personified him. Clothing design is not limited, everyone is free to design him by themselves. He usually wore his iconic kopiah/peci and/or caping/woven bamboo hat to make people recognise him. Flag meaning Do not confuse '''his flag with both Monaco's flag and Poland's flag. indonesia had dual colour flag, red on top and white on bottom with 2:3 ratio size. Red in the flag means bravery while white means purity. History long story short (imma edit if i have enough information) Portugal is the first Europian country that step on Indonesia's land, fought and then they have Timor Leste. Followed by Spain, and then there is Netherlands, below Netherlands is VOC, a company that owns Indonesia but don't actually colonised Indonesia. Because VOC don't own all of Indonesia's land. In December 31st 1799, VOC goes bankrupt and then Netherlands Kingdom began to take Indonesia's land within the name "Dutch East Indies". But then, France won in a war with Netherlands and decided to colonised Indonesia indirectly. After that, United Kingdom colonised Indonesia for 5 years, back to Netherlands again until 1942, Japanese Empire colonised Indonesia for 3,5 years with the use of '''3A Propaganda. '''after Japan lost in a war, bombarded twice by America because Japan attacked pearl harbour. Indonesia proclamated in 17th August 1945, yet after the proclamation Netherlands don't want to admit Indonesia's freedom and started military aggresion with the help of United Kingdom. Relationships Best friends/siblings/family * Malaysia * Philippines * Singapore * Brunei Darussalam Best friends/friends * Russia * North Korea * America * Japan * India * China * South Korea * '''Opinions Malaysia Indonesia tend to see Malaysia as a rival (depending on the person) Indonesia most likely are friends with Malaysia (depending on the person). Reference Category:Country Category:Asia Category:Oceania Category:Characters Category:ASEAN Members Category:Everything Category:Eastern Hemisphere